


Overnight sensations

by frvctus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Music, Non so che tag mettere, Short Stories, Short Story, Songs
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frvctus/pseuds/frvctus
Summary: Questa è una raccolta di short stories, ognuna indipendente dalle altre, scritte traendo ispirazione da una canzone ogni volta diversa. Vi consiglio di leggerle mentre ascoltate la canzone in questione, e nel caso non vi fosse possibile, di ascoltarla almeno prima o dopo la lettura, per comprendere appieno le sensazioni che mi hanno mossa alla scrittura.





	1. A song for the stoned girl in my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song for the stoned girl in my bed — BØRNS

Il fumo uscì lento dalle labbra rosee della ragazza, disperdendosi subito nella stanza in penombra.

Una mano invadente percorse il profilo della sua gamba e la fece rabbrividire, fino ad arrivare alla maglia color acqua sporca. La sollevò con delicatezza e con il pollice prese a fare piccoli movimenti circolari in corrispondenza del bacino.

Un merlo si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra aperta con le persiane spalancate, iniziando a fischiare. Fischiava sempre più forte, per delimitare il territorio dove avrebbe costruito il nido. Cercava una compagna. Proprio come lui.

Il letto cigolò nel momento in cui lui si piegò e si sporse per baciarle la pancia. Lei lo guardò con quegli occhi rossi, intrisi di sonno e di fumo, come a chiedergli che cosa avesse intenzione di fare.

Il merlo continuava imperterrita a fischiare.

Lei appoggiò sul posacenere la sigaretta consumata per metà, di fianco al bicchiere d'acqua quasi pieno fino all'orlo e al vaso di girasoli. Il tutto, sul comodino di legno scuro. La sigaretta continuava ad emettere un lievissimo bagliore, con la sua punta accesa come un tizzone ardente; nel momento in cui quella toccò la superficie di vetro, si alzò un filo di fumo continuo. Poi infilò le mani tra i suoi capelli scuri, sorridendo. Lui si sollevò e le sorrise di rimando. Posizionò una gamba tra le sue, intrecciò le mani con le sue e si abbassò per baciarla. Lei ricambiò senza pensarci due volte.

Erano le 4 e mezza del mattino, e quel merlo non la finiva di cantare. Quel piccolo guardone non aveva intenzione di lasciarli soli. Il silenzio era interrotto solo dall'animale e dai loro respiri. Lei lasciò la presa per passare le unghie sul suo petto. Si divertiva così. Lui le slacciò il reggiseno da sotto la maglia e sfiorò il suo seno. Si divertiva così.

Il merlò entrò dalla finestra, fece un volo di ricognizione, passò in mezzo ai due e uscì di nuovo, ricominciando a fischiare.

Loro non ci badarono perché persi uno nell'altra. Raggiunsero posti inaspettati, sensazioni sconosciute, inebrianti e appaganti.

Si stesero di nuovo, uno di fianco all'altro, entrambi svuotati. Erano sopraffatti dalle esperienze appena provate, ma anche dal sentimento del nulla che succede al sesso. Fissavano il soffitto.

Un pensiero attraversò fulmineo la mente di lui. Lei gli aveva detto che non stava mai con lo stesso ragazzo più di due volte.

Era già la quinta volta che se la ritrovava nel letto.

Il merlo smise di fischiare.


	2. Silent weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silent weapons — Turtle

_Ghiaccio. Come ghiaccio sulla pelle, le sue parole davano i brividi. Facevano male, tanto male. Ma si sa, quando il ghiaccio, o il freddo, stanno a contatto con la pelle per tanto tempo, la pelle si abitua. Anzi, sembra quasi... sembra quasi che si scaldi._

Il parco giochi, quel giorno, era deserto. Non vi era anima viva, a parte lei. Le catene che sostenevano quella che era stata per anni la sua altalena preferita cigolavano, mosse dal vento. Aleene ci si era seduta senza timore. Sapeva che per quanto si fossero lamentate, mai avrebbero ceduto. Lei si fidava, proprio come faceva quando aveva cinque anni. Non provava timore, paura, o inquietudine: quello era il suo posto preferito. Lì aveva giocato per anni con suo padre. Poi, quando era diventata abbastanza grande, aveva cominciato a giocare con gli altri bambini. Uno, in particolare, la faceva divertire più di tutti. Micah era stato in assoluto il suo preferito.

Ma tutto finisce, prima o poi.

I suoi riccioli d'oro le avevano solleticato il naso. Se lo ricordava bene. Aveva odiato quella piccola peste fin da subito. Aveva rovinato il suo attimo di tranquillità e lei, questo, non poteva accettarlo. Era una tradizione che era cominciata con suo padre, all'ombra del salice più grande del parco. La prima volta che Alan l'aveva portata lì, al riparo dal sole scottante, lei si era sentita subito bene. Era così fresco, sotto quella cappa di foglie verdi, e umido.

«Questo è l'odore della vita, Alee», le aveva detto suo padre.

E lei aveva assaporato quell'odore: di terra, di bagnato, di verde, di vivo. Aveva ragione Alan, in effetti. Quello era l'odore della vita. A quel punto, il padre le aveva chiesto di distendersi sulla terra.

«Ma mi sporcherò i vestiti», si era lamentata lei. «E poi, quei _cosi_ che strisciano nella terra... non li voglio addosso».

Alan si era limitato a stendersi per primo, con un sorriso, così lei lo aveva imitato, non avendo altra scelta. Suo padre smetteva semplicemente di rivolgerle la parola quando non faceva ciò che le veniva chiesto, e lei non poteva sopportarlo. Adorava parlare con il suo papà.

«Ecco, principessa. Qui potrai venire a rifugiarti ogni volta che il mondo ti sembrerà troppo brutto. Ti stenderai qui, sulla terra umida, e chiuderai gli occhi. Lascerai tutti i problemi fuori. L'albero li terrà lontani da te».

E da allora, ogni giorno si ritagliava qualche momento da passare nel "giardino segreto". Era diventato qualcosa di sacro, per lei. Soprattutto da quando Alan non c'era più. Così a tredici anni, quando Micah si era presentato nel suo luogo segreto, aveva provato a ignorarlo. Pensava che, fingendosi morta come gli opossum di cui suo padre le aveva parlato, quell'essere fastidioso sarebbe andato via. Invece si era ritrovata ad avere questo prurito al naso, e in un momento di debolezza se lo era strofinato con l'indice, incontrando anche quelli che sembravano capelli.

«Ma allora non sei morta!».

«Certo che no, razza di imbecille».

Quelle furono le prime parole scambiate dai due ragazzi. Aleene non voleva andarsene, perché considerava quel posto come casa sua, ma il ragazzino non sembrava avere intenzione di spostarsi da lì. Il primo pensiero della ragazza, era che sembrava proprio un raggio di sole. Aveva quei capelli biondi e ricci che ricordavano un angelo. Il sorriso che era spuntato sul suo volto quando Aleene si era tirata su a sedere andava da orecchio a orecchio, e illuminava il suo volto più di quanto non facessero già i suoi occhi azzurri.

«Io sono Micah». Aveva teso la mano.

«Aleene». Lei gliela aveva stretta con fare insicuro. Non si fidava di questo ragazzino spuntato dal nulla.

«Pensi di essere troppo grande per l'altalena, Aleene?».

Passarono i mesi. Da allora, ogni giorno, alla stessa ora, si ritrovavano sotto quel salice. E ogni giorno si conoscevano un po' di più, fino a quando la mano di Micah non cadde sui capelli di Aleene. Quei capelli castani e lisci, così lunghi, su cui aveva fantasticato per mesi. Come sarebbe toccarli?, si era chiesto. E come sarebbe toccare lei?, si era domandato anche. E poi si era pentito subito. Aveva quindici anni e cinque mesi, si vergognava di certi pensieri. Ma poi lì, sotto quel salice. Da soli. Lei aveva appena riso. Era strano, perché non sorrideva quasi mai, e quando lo faceva sembrava stanca. I suoi erano sorrisi tristi, spenti. Come i suoi occhi. Invece quella volta tutto era diverso. Lei rideva grazie a lui. E quando Micah le sfiorò la guancia, lei trattenne il respiro. L'aveva sentita. C'erano solo loro. L'aveva guardata a lungo, in quell'attimo silenzioso, prima di baciarla. Il primo tocco era stato timoroso. Era una richiesta, una prova. Voleva sapere se a lei andava bene. E a lei andava bene, perché aveva messo le mani dietro il suo collo. L'aveva avvicinato ancora di più. Anche la sua era una richiesta. Una richiesta d'amore. Ed erano andati avanti a baciarsi sotto le foglie, circondati dal verde, lasciando fuori tutti i problemi.

Poi Micah le aveva detto che la odiava. Quello non era il suo raggio di sole. Aveva detto che non la sopportava più. Che gli davano fastidio quegli eterni silenzi, quei sorrisi cupi, quegli occhi senza vita. _Ma tu me l'hai ridonata, la vita_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli Aleene. Eppure non lo fece. Lui amava un'altra. Quelle parole le avevano fatto male, più male che la morte del padre. Perché su quella non aveva potere, e Alan non aveva tradito la sua fiducia. Ma Micah sì. Micah l'aveva ferita, ferita più di quanto qualsiasi arma avrebbe mai potuto fare.

Ma ormai lei era morta. Forse era morta da anni. Forse, se ne era andata con suo padre. Forse, quelle macchie rosse che si confondevano con la terra non erano sangue. Forse non erano sue. Forse, la vista le si appannava solo perché era stanca. Stanca di vivere. Forse, quelle due linee frastagliate sulle braccia l'avrebbero condotta verso un luogo migliore.

Anche se difficilmente avrebbe potuto trovare un posto migliore del _giardino segreto_.


End file.
